


...And there is no end to the pilgrimage

by Omuty



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Crusader - Freeform, Fanart, Gen, Middle Ages, pilgrim - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28052376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omuty/pseuds/Omuty
Summary: When I started watching PoI, I couldn't understand why Reese is so interesting to me. Then I realized that his very image is a concept, like an Archangel, like a Griffin. A composite work of art. The screenwriters added dark jokes, the ability to subtle movements of the soul, restraint and self-organization to his truly brilliant body and incredible organicity in movement. The result is a head-banging combo effect-the eye and emotions scream that this is a rare, almost impossible combination. Grey wolf from the Russian tale of the wolf and the Prince)And the actor James Caviezel is a very, VERY devout Catholic and very real in that, too. If you moved him to the middle ages, he would be at home there-a pilgrim, a Crusader. I also remembered the appropriate music, Amedeo Minghi - I Recordi Del Cuore.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	...And there is no end to the pilgrimage

Когда начала смотреть Person of Interest"("В поле зрения"), не могла понять, почему меня просто выносит мистер Риз - вроде, и не такой уж красивый... Да нет, бешено красивый...нет, опять не оно. Потом поняла, что сам его образ это как концепт архангела, как грифон - составное произведение искусства. Сценаристы к его действительно гениальному телу, к невероятной органичности в движении дописали мрачные шутки, способность к тонким душевным движениям, сдержанность и самоорганизацию. Получился бьющий по голове комбо-эффект - глаз и эмоции кричат, что это редкое, почти невозможное сочетание. Серый волк из сказки про волка и царевича)  
А сам актер Джеймс Кавизел очень, ОЧЕНЬ правоверный католик, на грани фанатизма, и в этом тоже очень настоящий. Перенеси его в средние века, он бы там был как дома. Так что образ сложился соответствующий, музыку тоже вспомнила, Amedeo Minghi - I Recordi Del Cuore.  
"...И нет конца паломничеству". 


End file.
